keeping promises
by rachaeldavies
Summary: syed/christian the events following outiside the police station. " are you going to ask me home ?"
1. Chapter 1

Set immediately after Syed's "are you going to ask me home?" line

**Chapter 1 **

Walking home from the police station, there was an obvious awkwardness between the two men. There was a lot unsaid between them, but neither one had the heart to say anything. Fighting the urge to reach out and grab each other's hands, they made their way through the square, silently praying that they would not be seen by Amira or Zainab.

Christian turned the key in the lock, surprised to find his hands trembling slightly. He had never felt like this. He could take it or leave it, but not this time. The knot in his stomach had been growing since their first kiss, gradually getting tighter, eventually tying a binding knot around his heart. He'd tried to ignore his feelings and respect the other man's wishes, but it was too hard. At every opportunity, Christian would corner the young Muslim and try to convince the man that the only way to be happy was to be yourself.

Christian Clarke, 30 something, and to be completely honest, a bit of a man's man, was nervous. His brow was sweating and his hands were shaking. That's what he gets for falling in love with Syed Masood, 20 something, a supposedly straight Muslim.

The same Syed Masood carefully placed a hand on top of Christian's, as if to calm the shaking. Christian gave Syed a quick squeeze of reassurance and let them both into his flat.

"Thank You" said Christian, with sincerity in his eyes.

"For what?" Syed asked.

"Coming with me today, you didn't have to wait, you know,"

"I know, I wanted to though," Syed mumbled.

A smile tugged at Christian's lips. He was going to have some fun with this.

"The policeman who interviewed me was hot" stated Christian casually.

"what?" Syed said, trying, but failing, to sound indifferent.

"The policeman was….wait, are you jealous, Sy?" laughed Christian, "I didn't know you cared!"

"Me? Wh…Why would I be jealous?" stuttered Syed.

Christian inched closer to Syed.

"Not a clue," said Christian.

He took one final step forward. He was now close enough to feel the heat radiating from Syed's body. Accidentally or purposely, it didn't matter, Christian's fingers brushed Syed's and a shiver ran up his back like a bolt of lightning. Syed's breathing became ragged, he placed his hand lightly on Christian's bruise above his eye as he closed the gap between them as their lips met. As Christian went to lace his arms around Syed's waist to pull him closer, all that was left to grab was thin air.

Christian opened his eyes to find Syed sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. He walked slowly over to where Syed was sitting and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

" I get that this is hard for you," Christian said quietly, " help me to understand."

Suddenly, Syed broke away from Christian's grasp and jumped up from the sofa.

" Help _you _to understand ?" Syed cried. " I don't understand it myself. All my life I've been a good Muslim, said my prayers, helped my mother , agreed to start seeing Amira to please my family , then you came along and ruined everything . Do you any idea how are this is for me ? What this is , is not right, it's Haram !

When delivering that last word Syed tried to put as much loathing into it as he could but when he eventually said it his voice threatened to break and it came out as a mere whimper.

The moment that syed's voice gave way Christians heart broke like it had never done before. He ignored the desire to take him into his arms and tell him everything was going to be fine because in all honesty he didn't know this for sure. Things may turn out fine for Syed. He could marry Amira, have beautiful children and be filthy rich but if Christian lost what he had with Syed that was it for him. No alternative, no other man, no other soul mate. Out of the blue came a surge of anger.

"Hard for _you_ ?" shouted Christian, " I have to watch you with Amira while I prepare the onion bhajis for zainab !"

"Stop." Syed pleaded.

"No!" cried Christian, " I'm not the one who invited you back here Syed, you did that all by yourself. What did you want to do ? Play monopoly ? Watch telly ?"

Syed looked to be on the verge of tears.

" I don't care what we do…" Syed paused , " …as long as I'm with you I don't care."

Christian was shocked. Syed was finally facing his feelings but he decided that he wouldn't read to far into this comment as he didn't want to get his hopes up again, only to have them dashed. The casual approach seemed the best option in Christian's mind.

" Let's watch some telly then" said Christian attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Fine." said Syed with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Christian smirked.

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like forever. The awkwardness that was between them earlier had been replaced with a tension that was almost unexplainable. The seconds between the not so subtle glances were decreasing and Syed seemed to have inched slightly closer to Christian's end of the sofa.

" Christian ?" Syed asked .

"yes ?"

" Are we really going to watch the telly ? Syed asked a smile forming on his face.

Christian couldn't believe his ears. Was that really a suggestive edge he had heard in Syed's voice ?

" I don't know about you, but it's not the telly that I've been watching" he answered truthfully.

He raised his head and his eyes locked with Syed's. There was no mistaking the look that was in his eyes. He knew that look well. If he knew himself at all Christian was pretty sure that the look of need and surprisingly love was mirrored in his own eyes.

In a blink of an eye Christian felt himself being pushed backwards until his back made contact with the sofa. His body was flush against Syed's and before he knew what had hit him Syed had leaned down and placed a kiss on Christian's lips. Passionate yet gentle at first but it slowly became more heated and Syed had somehow found himself straddling a bemused Christian.

" maybe we should move this to……"

Christian was stopped mid-sentence by Syed trailing kisses down his neck.

"Sy…." Christian moaned. " bedroom"

Syed laughed.

"yes sir."

As they made their may to the bedroom Syed found himself pinned against the hallway wall. Christian had somehow managed to clamp Syed's hands above his head using just one hand. His other hand was toying dangerously with the waist of Syed's jeans.

Suddenly Christian became serious. All traces of laughter vanished from his face and all the warmth and happiness that Syed saw in his eyes moments before had been replaced with a cold stare. Even though his features had turned stony a glimmer of apprehension lay in his eyes.

He grabbed both of Syed's hands, as if to plead with him and stared into his eyes and attempted to say what he knew he needed to ask of him.

"Promise me," he started, " promise me that you'll accept this soon and stop hiding who you are."

" Christian I …" exclaimed Syed before being hastily cut off.

" Promise me," he repeated, " just promise me that when I wake up in the morning you're still going to be here."

" I promise" Syed whispered.

He found himself lost in the older man's eyes for a few moments before he could find the words he was trying to say to Christian. The words he had to say were obvious, it was the only response that made sense. There was no point denying the truth, and in that moment when Syed had made the promise to be there when Christian woke up he knew that what they had wasn't just something to pass the time with, it was something deeper.

" I love you Christian" Syed said shakily, worrying about the other man's response.

However, his thoughts were cut short as Christian pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart both gasping for breath. Without a seconds delay Christian grabbed Syed and pulled him towards the bedroom. They crashed onto the bed backwards causing both of them to moan.

" Sorry" Christian laughed.

Syed joined in, but his laughter was brought to a standstill by the words that escaped Christian's mouth.

" By the way," Christian said, between kisses, " I love you too"

The men grinned at each other before continuing with the nights proceedings.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

" _**I love you Christian" **_

**Christian had been replaying those words in his head since he had woke up. That's what Syed had said last night.**

" **Am I dreaming or is this actually happening ?" he thought, " can I hear water running ?" **

**The blinds were still closed blocking any invading light. As he became more aware of his surroundings the events of the previous night came flooding back to him.**

" _**Promise me that when I wake up in the morning you're still going to be here."**_

" _**I promise" Syed Whispered.**_

**A wave of sadness crashed over Christian as he realised that he was lying alone in his double bed. **

" **he promised" He mumbled.**

**At that exact moment Syed Masood entered the bedroom with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. Still wet from the shower he glistened.**

" **who's this person promising things ?" Syed asked, a smile playing on his lips, "might have to confront them in a dark alley."**

**Christian was in shock. Syed had stayed. He had a shower. He was in a good mood. **

**After recovering form the realisation that Syed had kept his promise, Christian decided that he would play along with his question. He wrapped the bed sheet around his waist and stood up. **

"**Oh, let's see, he's tall, brown eyed, ridiculously good-looking, and fit, if I do say so myself," he winked, " and he goes by the name of Syed Masood." **

**Syed blushed, at the comment or Christian's lack of clothing, he wasn't sure. **

"**Why so shy?" laughed Christian, "Do you know him? I suppose he's hard to miss, really…nice ass." **

**Syed avoided these questions by pulling on a turquoise T-Shirt. He failed to notice Christian prowling over to him, he continued to look for his clothes, he vaguely remembered throwing them in the direction of the wardrobe last night, he felt a hand clamp around his bicep. He was pulled towards Christian in a second, their bodies completely in line with each others. For a few moments Syed stared at Christian with a look of determination, as if he was trying to escape from the steel grip, but finally he let out a long breath, closed his eyes and leaned forward so Christian and his own foreheads were touching.**

" **Christian?" said Syed.**

"**Yes Syed ? Christian mocked.**

"**I keep my promises." Syed announced.**

"**All of them ?" Christian questioned, remembering his own rant from the previous night.**

"**All of them." Syed repeated with a hint of a smile on his lips. **

"**I'm glad, maybe later if you….." Christian paused as he heard his phone ringing.**

" _**Hello, who may I be speaking to on this fine morning ? " said Christian**_** .**

**Syed rolled his eyes.**

"**Always the charmer" he mumbled.**

**That remark earned a wink from Christian, the wink that made his legs turn to jelly.**

" _**Maybe another time Mark, but thanks for the gesture." Christian said down the phone.**_

**He hung up and turned to Syed who was now leaning against the wardrobe, still wearing the towel and t-shirt, evidently he hadn't managed to find his other clothes.**

"**Mark ? " Syed said with a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice.**

"**Oh yeah, he's just this guy I met a few weeks ago. He just wanted to catch up, asked me out for a meal at Fargo's actually." Christian stated matter of factly. **

" **well are you going ?" Syed asked.**

"**why, you jealous again ?" Christian laughed, " don't worry I wasn't intending on going out with him, the more I looked at him the more he reminded me of Boy George, which is never good."**

**Syed breathed a sigh of relief and then a thought struck him. He had been brutally honest about his feelings about his feelings last night and that seemed to go well so he was going to give it another shot.**

" **of course I was jealous !" Syed exclaimed, " I get jealous when I see you talking to the milkman!"**

" **You're kind of hot when you're all protective ." Christian laughed.**

**Syed ignored this and continued to pour his heart out.**

" **I should be the one taking you to Fargo's," he continued, " I should be the one calling you at ridiculous hour in the morning to see how you are….." **

**Christian , who was still wrapped in his bed sheet, was once again shell shocked at Syed's words. **

"…**..because these are the kind of things your boyfriend should be doing." Syed said quietly.**

**At that moment Christian knew, knew that whatever happened in the future he was completely in love with this man.**

" **Well say something then." Syed mumbled as he walked carefully towards Christian.**

**Christian suddenly sprung to life.**

"**Syed ?" he asked.**

" **Yes Christian ?" Syed mocked.**

" **As your boyfriend I feel the need to express an opinion of mine." said Christian.**

" **As your boyfriend I urge you to express that opinion." Syed mimicked.**

**Christian bent his head towards Syed's ear and left a path of kisses from Syed's earlobe to the sensitive spot on his neck.**

**Syed let out a small moan. **

"**Ready for me to express my opinion?" Christian whispered.**

"**Always" Syed laughed.**

**Christian brought his mouth back up to Syed's ear.**

" **I think your wearing too many clothes." Christian murmured seductively.**

" **Fair assumption," Syed said removing his shirt as he spoke, "shame I can't say the same for you."**

"**What ?!" Christian asked with a perplexed look on his face.**

**With a swift manoeuvre of his hand Syed had snatched Christian's bed sheet away from him.**

" **Oh we're playing it like that are we ?" Christian asked.**

" **We most certainly are." Syed said casually. **

**At that moment Christian attempted to pounce on his boyfriend but Syed was too quick. He had jumped on the bed and was leaning against the headboard.**

" **Too fast for you, can't keep up ?" Syed questioned.**

" **Oh you know that's not true Sy." Christian said huskily as he pulled Syed down onto the bed.**

**This time Syed didn't struggle, he did the opposite in fact. He straddled Christian, as he had the night before and kissed him softly. He was fully aware that Christian's hands were trying relentlessly to free him of the bath towel he was still wearing, but he just smiled into the kiss and lay on the bed pulling a grinning Christian with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christian woke up for the second time that morning, but this time was different. Instead of waking up alone he found Syed's arm wrapped around his waist holding him to the bed. He smiled to himself. He carefully moved Syed's arm so he could get up and make himself a cup of coffee but his plan was thwarted when he felt an arm pull him back onto the bed. Christian was now lying dangerously close to Syed. He decided to humour syed's actions by making no attempt to get up and lay completely still.

Syed tilted his he could reach Chrisitan's ear.

"You really shouldn't have tried to seduce me like that." he whispered.

" Me ?!" Christian said with mock outrage, " was I the one that stole someones bed sheet and straddled them on several occasions ?" 

Syed laughed against Christian's neck. 

When Christian made eye contact with Syed he found a face that seemed to be in deep thought. He placed a hand on Syed's bare chest and felt his eye beating.

"Sy, are you okay ?"

" Christian, what day is it?"

" Thursday , why ?"

Syed's eyes widened.

"We're late for work." he cried.

" Zainab will not be pleased," christian said happily, " or Amira come to think of it."

Christian's face fell a little at the mention of her name. This did not go unnoticed by Syed.

"Well, soon enough Amira won't be a problem," he said, " I'm going to talk to her later on, after work."

Chrisitan looked some what happier after this revelation. 

"After you've talked to her will you…."

"….will I come over here ?" Syed interrupted, grinning.

" Actually, I was hoping that I could tempt you with a meal at Fargo's." said Christian.

Syed smiled.

" Well I was hoping that I could tempt you with a night in" he said.

" I'm sure I could be persuaded," Christian winked, " as long as you don't try and separate me from the only thing that is keeping my dignity in place., my bed sheet."

Syed stepped closer to Christian and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" Don't tempt me." he murmured into the crook of Christian's neck.

*************************************************************************************

Christian walked into work approximately an hour and 20 minutes late. 

"Christian." acknowledged Zainab.

"Zainab," said Christian, "sorry I'm late, I would have been here 20 minutes ago but …I had my hands full."

Syed chose that exact moment to walk in, hair dishevelled and a purplish mark starting to form on his neck.

"Morning mum" 

"Your late….as well !" cried Zainab.

" Sorry my hands were tied….with a job I had to do."

As he said that he looked over to Christian's a used face to see if he had caught onto his not so subtle innuendo. He most certainly had.

Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Tonight" he mouthed trying to abstain from laughing.

With Zainab still in the room the men were extremely wary of their body language, but never the less Christian walked towards Syed and held his hand behind the kitchen counter.

Syed tensed but relaxed when Christian gave him a reassuring smile. His mother was completely oblivious, for now anyway. Next to him Christian squared his shoulders.

"Let's face the day." He announced to Syed and Zainab.

Zainab nodded in agreement.

" That's right Christian, we have a very busy day ahead of us, so let's get to work, chop chop !" she said enthusiastically. 

Christian looked at Syed.

"Let's face the day." he repeated, some what quieter than before.

Syed gave Christian's hand a squeeze then left to begin the days work.

Christian tried to work but his mind was swimming with questions.

" what is he going to say to Amira ? How will Zainab take it ?" he thought.

Christian needed to concentrate.

"I need a pen," he mumbled, " orders won't write themselves."

He rummaged inside his overcoats pockets when he found a folded piece of paper.

_**Christian, **_

_**I'm booking Fargo's for TOMORROW night, but tonight you're all mine. By the way don't try cooking a meal for me, we both know that wouldn't end well. Fire is never a good thing.**_

_**Concentrate slacker ;)**_

_**Syed xx**_

Christian grinned like a maniac. He turned around to see Syed in his office looking out of the window at him. Syed write something on a piece of paper and held it up.

**T O N I G H T** .

Christian walked straight into Syed's office and grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk.

" what about this ?" he asked.

He scribbled something onto the white scrap.

**It's not just tonight, we'll be together today, the next day and the next day and the day after that…etc. I mean a very long time . X**

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Syed.

His eyes darted to the kitchen to check his mother was out of site and stood up and kissed Christian with all the energy inside of him. When they broke apart both were grinning like idiots.

"Now I really do have to get back to work." Syed laughed.

Chrisitan looked over to Syed's computer to find the Fargo's website on the screen.

"Sy, this doesn't look like work." he laughed.

"They're pretty booked up." Syed mumbled sadly.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll have fun what ever we end up doing," said Christian raising his eyebrows , " because someone once said to me, as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."

"As long as I'm with you," Syed whispered, " I can be who I want to be."

Chrisitan pulled Syed into a hug, not caring if Zainab walked in any moment. They stayed like that for a while until they heard Zainab's orders echoing through the kitchen. 

"Christian, will you prepare the onion bajihs ?" she asked, even though it was more of a demand really. 

"I'll be right there !" Christian shouted.

Syed had broken out into laughter by now.

" What did I tell you ?" Christian moaned, " always the onion bajihs."

He left Syed's office but was stopped in his tracked when he heard Syed's voice from the office door.

"Tonight's the beginning" Syed shouted.

"The beginning of what ?" he asked.

"The beginning of forever." Syed grinned.

" Forever, I like the sound of that." smiled Christian, walking away to face the day.


End file.
